the doctor's out, but we'll be fine
by UpAmongTheStars
Summary: If Boboiboy wants to be honest, now isn't really the best time to be having this conversation. It's late, and they're both tired and covered in bandages, but the look on Fang's face is something Boboiboy has only seen twice, and neither of those situations is an experience he ever wants a repeat of. [things are messy, but the kids get through anyway. inspired by washichan's art!]


Fang makes sure the bandage pulls tight before tying off the edges. He leans back to inspect his work, meeting Boboiboy's eyes and asking, "Good?"

Boboiboy hums, twisting his arms a little. They're still a little numb from the earlier fight, and while he never gets burns, the pressure from the fabric is comforting. A small part of his mind is wondering at how normal this situation feels, but Boboiboy can't really feel anything but tired.

Still —

"Want me to help with - " he gestures at the gash on the other's cheek, untouched and slightly bleeding. Fang gives a slow blink as he considers. After a moment, he gives a half-hearted shrug and shifts closer.

"Sure."

Finding a clean towel, Boboiboy grabs the small dish with water and dips an edge into it. "This might hurt," he mumbles, before gently pressing the dampened cloth against the wound. Even with how careful he is, Fang shuts his eyes and hisses in pain. A hand shoots up to try and grab at the offending wrist, but abruptly stops halfway through the motion.

"Shoulder," Boboiboy says, and Fang doesn't think twice as he clutches at the offered limb. The tightness of his grip makes Boboiboy falter for a second.

"I - sorry."

Fang sighs, eyes still closed. "It's fine."

Taking a breath, Boboiboy resumes working, wincing every time the other makes a pained sound. He knows he's not the best at this, but Fang is leaving the injury alone, and he wants to help. Belatedly, he realizes how Fang's blood isn't red.

It's not exactly surprising.

He works quickly in the quiet of the medbay, and is through the second rinse when Fang finally opens his eyes. They're glassy enough to have tears, but none of them fall, which Boboiboy takes as a good sign. Silence sits for a few moments, until Fang suddenly says, "I think my brother hates me."

There's a pause, before Boboiboy tries for a hesitant, "Why?"

Fang shrugs and turns away, eyes fixed on a wall as he says, "He... doesn't like seeing me, for some reason. When it comes to fights, I always end up doing the wrong thing; I _know_ he thinks I'm not strong enough. And I always disappoint him by proving him right."

His tone is casual enough to pass as nonchalant, but Boboiboy knows he's anything but.

"No, I mean," he puts the dish and cloth aside - he was almost done anyway - and clarifies, " _Why_ would he? Hate you, that is."

Fang goes quiet.

If Boboiboy wants to be honest, now isn't really the best time to be having this conversation. It's late, and they're both tired and covered in bandages, but the look on Fang's face is something Boboiboy has only seen twice, and neither of those situations is an experience he ever wants a repeat of.

"I don't think he - " Boboiboy pauses, then tries another approach. "Weakness… isn't really an excuse to hate someone, I think. It just means that person needs protection, or help. And I can't really speak for Captain Kaizo or you, since I've never had siblings before, but…"

Boboiboy waits until Fang looks at him before giving him a small smile and saying, "You _are_ strong, Fang. The fact that you keep fighting to protect us is proof enough."

Fang frowns at him, still unsure, and Boboiboy sighs. "Fang," he starts, "I don't really know how things work between you and Captain Kaizo, but I know he's not the best brother. I'm not saying he's bad - " Boboiboy explains when the other tries to protest, " - but I don't think he sees just how much you try. You've helped us more times than I can count."

"But I'm not - "

" _No_ ," Boboiboy shakes his head, eyes lighting up with determination as he stares the other down says, "You're not a disappointment, Fang. You're an amazing friend, and you're _enough_."

Eyes wide, Fang sits there and stares at him as if he's hearing this for the first time. It makes something in Boboiboy twist, but he makes sure to keep eye contact until Fang swallows and turns away. The other takes a shaky breath, before murmuring, "I - Thank you."

"You're welcome," Boboiboy says, voice equally soft as it catches on a quiet laugh; he nudges the other to look back at him. Fang looks shaken but _better_ , and Boboiboy can't help the grin that tugs at his lips when he holds up a gauze and some medical tape. "Still need help?"

Fang's expression blanks for a second, but then he's rolling his eyes and tilting his head for better access.

"Go ahead."


End file.
